Shatter My Mask (Clean Version)
by Mistress 0f Dragons
Summary: Renji thinks about Rukia about what she means to him. Birthday Gift-fic for Zyephens-Insanity on DeviantArt. Clean version. Lemon version is 50 percent complete.


**A/N: **This is a birthday gift fic for Zyephens-Insanity on DeviantArt. I love her Bleach fan art. She does amazing Renji x Rukia art work. I seriously worship her, not in a religious way, but in an admiration way. She works on two amazing comics that she updates weekly. I hope that you have a great birthday Zyephen-sama.

**Chaotic Nation: **An all original dark fantasy comic. Karians were first born during the cataclysm. Once human, the race mutated. They became stronger, faster, and changed in physical appearance and magical ability. In a world already devastated, a rebellion rises to defend the dwindling human race from the growing fear of the Karian army. Their one hope may lie in a mysterious mage whose kind heart has the courage to stand against the oppression and torture brought on by the impending war. Weekly Updates (sometimes twice weekly) Contents - Nudity, Language, Violence, Blood and Gore, Hentai, Yaoi.

**Dream of One Day: **Renji main character, more than one pairing, will contain graphic yaoi, and possibly hentai.

**Disclaimer: **The anime and manga called Bleach does not belong to me. Bleach belongs to the great Tite Kubo. Chaotic Nation and Dream of One Day belong to the amazing Zypehens-Insanity.

**Story Timeline: **Takes place after the Winter War but before the Vandenreich attack.

**Note: **My apologies if I spelled any of the Japanese words wrong. If I did spell any wrong, just send me a friendly message with the correct word. Thank you and enjoy this one-shot!

**Version:** This is the clean, shorter version of the original idea I had. The lemon version is coming soon. (75% written).

* * *

Renji looked up at the twinkling stars as he was lounging on the porch of his home. He was dressed in nothing but a simple white yukata with a red sash. His fire red mane of hair was out of its ponytail. A saucer cup filled with strong sake was in his hand, while the sake jug sat next to him.

Renji brought up the sake saucer cup to his lips, letting the alcohol run down his throat, leaving a soothing burn. The war with Aizen was finally over. That bastard was finally defeated, but sadly was not killed. Aizen was locked away in the deepest levels of the strongest prison that Soul Society had.

Even though the Hokugo made Aizen invincible, and when defeat for Soul Society was near, it seemed that the Hokugo did not accept Aizen as a master. Ichigo was to deliver the blow of defeat thanks to this.

Renji shook his head to allow the thoughts of the recent past leave his mind, allowing for a different thought to enter his mind. This thought was about a girl. One that had short black hair, violet eyes, was not very tall, and had small breasts. He chuckled at that last detail. The last time he had teased Rukia Kuchiki about having small breasts was back when they were in the Shinigami Academy. Her response to his teasing? Giving him a broken nose.

Ever since he had met Rukia back in the Rukoa district, there was something about her that always fascinated him. He was drawn to her like a moth was drawn to fire. But if you got too close to the fire, you got burnt. That was what he had felt like when Rukia was adopted by the Kuchiki family. He was hurt and wounded.

Years had passed and then he saw her again, but she had that attitude of a noble, but somehow she was still her. Like she could put on a fake mask in front of her noble family, but she couldn't fool him. She was still defiant and passionate. He then was invited to the 6th squad to be Captain Kuchiki's Lieutenant. It was then that he decided that only when he defeated his Captain that he would confess his love to Rukia.

But it has been 50 years, and Renji had yet to beat Captain Kuchiki in a battle. Even with his bankai, he was no match for his Captain. Only the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, was able to beat Byakuya Kuchiki in battle, and that was using his bankai.

Renji heard soft footsteps approaching his home. He looked up and saw none other than the young woman of his thoughts, Rukia Kuchiki. She was wearing but a simple silk yukata with a pale rose color sash. Her silk yukata was a soft lavender color, with pale rose colored cherry blossoms scattered around the bottom of the yukata and on the end of the sleeves as well.

Rukia smiled as she approached Renji. His face was slightly flushed from all the strong sake he had. She walked up the steps to the porch and past him into his house. She came back a few minutes later with another saucer cup and a jug of plum wine. She sat next to him on the porch and poured herself a cup of the plum wine. She didn't say anything to Renji until she finished her first cup. "Hey."

Renji smiled lazily. "Hey."

Rukia looked up at the stars. "It's finally over isn't it? I'm so glad. But poor Momo-san. It will take her some time to get over his betrayal."

Renji finished what was in his cup and then poured more sake into it. "She was really torn up when she say Aizen's letter to her, saying that he was killed by Captain Hitsugaia. She was prepared to kill him, because she idolized him so much."

Rukia nodded. "Aizen used Momo-san's feelings for him to his advantage. We were all deceived by him. To think that he had been planning this for decades and that he had experimented on some of the previous Captains and Vice Captains. It is sad that Central 46 banished Urahara-san and Totosai-san for using forbidden kido to save those Captains and Vice Captains that became hollowfied."

Renji took another sip of his sake. "I know that Central 46 upholds the law, but I think that some of their decisions are just bull." He looks at Rukia. "Like the decision to execute you."

Rukia turned to look at Renji. "I was resigned to my fate, but you and Ichigo didn't give up on me. Neither did Captain Ukitake or Captain Shunsai. And I am grateful for that. I am thankful that you would risk your life to save me."

Renji smiled again. "I could never let you die."

Rukia scooted closer to Renji and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Even though you were wounded from your fight with Ichigo and Nii-sama, you came to help rescue me. And for that I am grateful. Thank you for being there for me Renji." She laid her head on one of his strong shoulders.

Renji blushed slightly as Rukia kissed him on the cheek. It may just been a thank you kiss, but it still meant a lot to him. He could not have Rukia now, not until he beat Captain Kuchiki. Until then, he would have to be satisfied with thank you kisses.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this one-shot! Please review and comment! Again, I want to wish the amazing Zyephens-Insanity a happy birthday. I hope that your birthday is as amazing as you are.


End file.
